Debbie
by Ms. X. Lefty9
Summary: Kaiba and oc enjoy


machalow Normal machalow 3 133 2003-04-27T00:14:00Z 2003-05-16T21:18:00Z 1 725 4133 34 9 4849 10.2625 Normal Clean Clean 0 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Chapter One

            One day while trying to concentrate on his work, Seto Kaiba absent mindedly looked out his office window.  While looking out the window he sees Yugi and gang with a new member.  He doesn't recognize her.  He thinks for a minute and remembers her name is Debbie, the new girl in his algebra class.  She was quite pretty.  She had long red hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a jean skirt and a blue peasant blouse.  Seto found himself watching her.  He decided to go to the pizza place, hoping to run into them.  Luck was with him, the Yu-gi-oh gang was there sharing a pizza.  He decided to go over and talk to the group.  They all welcomed him except Joey.  Because Seto had called him a puppy in front of the whole English class.  

            When they were done eating Seto offered Debbie a ride home she courteously declined saying she was going to hang out with Serenity.  Seto offered a ride home from school the following Monday and she said "Thanks I would really enjoy that."  Seto then said "I'll see you on Monday.  Meet me at my limo at 3:15."  They then went their separate ways.  

            When Seto got home he was smiling and singing to himself.  Mokuba was quite startled.  He kept poking Seto until Seto told him why he was so happy.  

"Tell me Seto.  Come on; tell me I promise not to laugh."

"Fine, on Monday I am driving Debbie home from school."

"You're kidding, right?"  Seto shook his head.  "My brother, the same Seto Kaiba who told me that he didn't need love?  Who didn't like those of the opposite sex?  Who are you, and where is my brother?"  Mokuba said in a fit of giggles.  

Chapter two 

            Right after algebra on Monday afternoon Seto walked Debbie to her locker, and told her he would meet her at his limo.  She met him and he offered to take her out for a slice of pizza.  "Hey, um Debbie would you like to grab a slice of pizza, or something?" Seto asked.  Debbie said in a suspicious voice "Like a date?"  Seto said "Um yeah."   Debbie said "I would love to go out with you that would be fun."  They slowly started their little courtship.  They decided to keep it secret.  Unfortunately on their second date, the whole rest of the gang walked in just as they were about to kiss.  Joey spotted the couple just as their lips touch.  Joey ran up behind Seto and smacked the back of his head.  The couple immediately broke apart.  The gang demanded an explanation.  So the group of 12 teens got up and left the pizza place, and went to the Kaiba Mansion.  The first thing that was said was said by Mai, which was "Okay you two have a lot of explaining to do."  Debbie started "Well, we met when I came to South.  Seto is in almost all of my classes.  I was attracted to him from day one.  It only took that afternoon at the pizza place."  Then Seto went on "I had also been attracted to you from day one.  I just never had had the guts to ask you out until the afternoon at the pizza place.  I decided to take a chance.  When you said yes, I thought I might have a chance.  So when Monday came I had worked up enough courage to ask you out for real."  "Oh how sweet." Said Tea.  

Chapter three    

            For the next two weeks every day Seto and Debbie would do various things together.  They would go ice skating, go on walks, or just simply hang out.  

            On day while Seto and Debbie were just hanging out, they sort of started making out.  When they had sat down (Debbie on Seto's lap) Mokuba walked in.  "Why don't you two get a room?" Mokuba said.  At that they split apart.  They looked a t each other and started chasing Mokuba.   When they had chased him out Debbie said "You know that isn't such a bad idea."  Seto asked "Is that what you really want?  If so then let's go for it.  I love you I'll do anything for you."  "I love you too." She said.  "I don't know that just might be fun."  

            So that week-end Seto had arranged for Mokuba to have a sleep over at Yugi's house.  Seto and Debbie started watching Titanic.  During the sex scenes they were making out.  Half way through the movie.  Seto gently picked up Debbie, and carried her up the stairs to his room. He sat on the bed, her in his lap. And the two of them once again started trading playful puppy kisses. Then they got more passionate. Unconsciously, he started working her shirt off. While she still played with his hair, and kissed his soft tender neck.  
            When Seto was done with her clothes, he laid her on the bed to take off his.   He then got on top of her.  He started to make his way into her body.  To make the long story short they went ahead and made love.     
  
Chapter four

            Five weeks later Debbie woke up to find someone kissing her cheek.  She opened her eyes to see Seto.  "Good morning" he said "morning to you too." She replied.  "Get up.  The whole gangs meeting at the ice cream parlor." Seto told her.  "I'll be ready in a minute."  

  
  



End file.
